Where it All Starts
by Only Insanity Rules Here
Summary: Rated T for safety. Lan and the gang decide to go Trick or Treating and they run into some strange problems. The doors won't open to let them get candy! So, Lan investigates a seemingly empty house and runs into a navi he never thought he'd see again.


_Shade: Alright. The first fic in this 6/something bookish thing._

_Uzu: Ummm... heh heh... er... gah..._

_Shade: While she thinks of something to say, I'll pick our co-host. Errmmm... I pick... STARMAN!_

_Starman: Nooooooo! Not me! Pick Bass! Or Zero! Or, or, or..._

_Uzu: Just do the disclaimer._

_Starman: UU I hate you all._

_Uzu: Good._

_Starman: You're mean!_

_Uzu: Good. Do the disclaimer._

_Starman: Fine. They dun own us... or any of the chips used in this fic. Or Omochao._

_Shade: AAAAAAHH! Dives under... something SAVE ME!_

_Uzu: OMOCHAO! brings out machine gun WHERE!_

_Starman: Snickers_

((Welcome to our version of the 2nd/3rd season! We'll be giving more cameos to the people who aren't featured for very long (read: one episode). If you are a yaoi fan you'll like these fics (yes these, there's about 6 so far..) and even if you're not, there's enough het to balance it out! (hey it's only Chaud/Lan) and if the first fic looks like somebody was on crack writing it, don't worry the second one is better. A lot better.))

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

"YAY! IT'S HALLOWEEN!"

And indeed it was. October 31st, Halloween, the day where everyone, including Lan Hikari, went candy crazy. Lan was in his room, bouncing, and in a hand made Megaman costume. Megaman had protested wildly against his Net Operator dressing up as him, but had stomped on those protests when Lan told his navi to dress up as him. Megaman had been a little reluctant, but with some convincing (read begging), Megaman agreed to the plan.

"Lan, calm down. It's only Halloween..." Lan let out a hyper gasp and promptly threw the action figure of Zero he had at his PET, missing horribly.

"What do you mean 'it's only Halloween'!" he asked angrily, well, as angry as a hyper person can get. He laughed kinda like Colorman and dived off after the action figure, which was helpless and looking very scared in the crumpled pose it had landed in.

"I mean it's gonna come around next year, also. And who the hell let you have sugar?"

"Dex, no, CHISAO! Gotta thank him..." Megaman sighed and adjusted his headband.

"No, I have to kill him. Anyone who doesn't want to become insane should keep you AWAY from the sugar pot mom has in the kitchen."

"What, really!" Megaman cursed as Lan dashed out of the room, bringing his poor, defenseless, soon to be partially destroyed Protoman doll with him.

"Why? Why did I say that!"

We'll never know...

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

After Mrs. Hikari had literally thrown her son out of the house with his PET, telling him not to have any more sugar until they came home for supper, Lan had bounced next door and rang the doorbell to Mayl's house.

"Maylu! MAYLU! HURRYUPIWANNAGETTHECANDYBEFORETHELITTLEKIDSTHATLIVEINBACKOFME!" The door swung open and Maylu appeared, dressed in a pink cat costume, complete with ears and tail... and claws.

"Sounds like you've already had sugar. Knowing you, there's none at your house now." she said, waiving to her mom and dragging Yai out behind her. Yai was dressed as a business woman, complete with briefcase.

"I don't see why we should go trick-or-treating," she said, "when we could just go to Higsby's and buy some..."

"But that destroys the whole point of having this holiday," Megaman said, tugging at the vest he was wearing. "Not that I really mind." Lan gasped and did his insane Colorman laugh again.

"DIE PROTOMAN INCARNATE! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE" Lan shot down the street and launched himself at a person dressed as Protoman, holding out his right arm and activating a buster-like thing. The 'Protoman incarnate' turned and pulled out a sword. Lan 'eeped' and managed to land at the person's feet.

"H-hi Chaud..."

Chaud grinned evilly.

"Hello Lan." And he walked off, still grinning. Lan shivered and got up. He turned to his friends to say something, maybe something along the lines of 'OH MY STARS LOOK IT'S DA LIFE VIRUS INCARNATE LETS GET HIM!' and proceeded to trash that poor little kid in the bumble bee suit over there when they heard a woosh of air behind Lan. Lan gasped and turned, looking right at the tip of a vibrant pink (Chaud: It's bright red.) sword.

"Um.. Hello Chaud...again.." Lan's eyes went big as Chaud grinned evilly again, centimeters from his face. Knowing his fate if he stayed, Lan ran as fast as he would if he were being chased by Gospel himself, with Chaud in full pursuit.

Maylu and Yai stood at the corner looking in the direction of the street that Lan had run down. Maylu shuffled her feet.

"So.. You want to go get some candy?.."

Yai gave another quick glance down the street. "Boy, do I ever."

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

15 minutes later Lan had finally lost Chaud. He now sat on the sidewalk, his back to the wall of a neighboring store. His helmet was slipping off his head, but he didn't really care.

His navi looked up at him with a sighing complexion. "Chaud gets sugar highs too it seems."

Lan gave him a very, very annoyed look. "Yes, I think I could have come to the same conclusion 7 minutes ago." Straightening his helmet once again, Lan got up and looked around.

"Maybe we'll find some houses to get candy from?" Megaman chuckled.

"Only if you don't tear them down first."

"Bah, there's bound to be a house somewhere..." Lan turned his head to look around the area. Seeing nothing he slid back down on the sidewalk. "Damn it I want some cannnndy!"

"Well then you'll just have to come with us! We found the 'mother load' of all houses just a few blocks down!" Lan looked up a little startled, only to find out that it was Maylu. Yai held up her briefcase and opened it showing Lan all the candy they had collected.

"WAHOOOOO!"

Megaman slapped his forehead. "Here we go again..."

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

Soon all three friends were in front of the 'forever giving' candy houses. Megaman worriedly noticed the trail of drool that Lan had left of the street while Yai was telling him about all the different types of sugar coated 'goodness' these houses had to offer. But before they could even take a step towards one of the houses, they were greeted by two familiar people.

"Lan what are you doing with Maylu!" Dex, dressed in a very 'uniquely' fabricated Gutsman costume, made a mad dash to Maylu's side. "I knew I couldn't trust you Lan!"

Maylu sprung to Lan's defense. "Dex it's alright! Lan, Yai and I were just going to that house over there to get some candy!"

But that didn't stop Dex. "Don't make excuses for him Maylu! I know he wasn't up to any good!" Stepping up to Lan's face Dex gave him a death-glare.

Chisao, from the sidelines gave a cheer. "Go big brother!" He too was dressed up as a miniature Gutsman.

Everybody was too busy arguing to notice a red figure making it's way to the house. Pressing the doorbell it waited for an answer. No one came. Trying the doorbell again, tapping its foot in impatience it waited. But still no answer. The red figure proceeded to grab the doorknob and pull with all it's might, but still to no avail.

The boy grabbed his PET and jacked his navi into the door comp. The door briskly opened. Stepping inside the house he smirked, but all a little too quickly since the door slammed shut an instant later.

Lan let out a sigh. "Fine then, you go to this house with Maylu and I'll go down the street with Yai and Chisao. How does that sound?"

Dex gave a grunt. "Perfectly fine to me!" Looking at Maylu he smiled, "Come on! Let's go get some candy!"

The girl sighed. "See you later Lan!"

A few minutes later Yai, Lan and Chisao had arrived at the end of the street. Fixing her suit Yai looked at the first house. "Ok. So I guess we'll go to all the houses one by one until we meet Maylu and Dex. Ready?"

Lan's stomach made a very interesting noise. "You bet!"

Yai smiled. "Good. Onward!"

Marching to the front door she pressed the doorbell. Waiting for an answer she tapped her fingers on the doorpost. Chisao walked up next to her. "Do you think it's broken?" He asked.

"Broken! No it can't be!" Lan 'jumped' on the doornob and yanked with all he had but the door still would not budge. "NO NOT TONIGHT! NOT WHEN I'M THIS FAR FROM GETTING CANDY!" Infuriated he tried pulling some more.

Stifling a giggle, Yai tugged Lan's sleeve. "Come on let's go to the next house."

Arriving at the second door Chisao rang the doorbell. The three friends impatiently waited until somebody yelling at a distance made them turn around.

"LAN, YAI, CHISAO!"

Tory ran up to the bunch, breathing heavily. "Hi guys! Get any candy yet?"

Chisao gave a sigh. "Unfortunately no. Every house here is locked tight-chu."

Tory's face suddenly frowned. "You mean, the doors won't open?"

"Nope, so far none." Yai commented.

"That's funny, I came all the way here because at the other end of the block the doors won't open either!" Tory's expression changed to that of puzzlement.

Lan's eyes widened. "It's a conspiracy I tell you!"

Yai looked down the street. "Maybe we should all go and see if Maylu and Dex got some candy?"

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDN'T OPEN?"

"We tried Lan, but it was jammed tight! Dex even tried ramming it!" Maylu explained.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The red clad figure walked around the hallway for the fifteenth time that half hour. "I don't think there is anyway out of this house Chaud. The door must be the only exit."

Coming to a halt Chaud glared at his PET. "You could have told me that 30 minutes ago when we tried jacking you in to the house."

Protoman sweatdropped. "Well aren't we moody."

Putting his hand to his chin the boy growled. "There must be something wrong with the door comp... "

"Chaud. You'd better look at this." The boy took his PET and looked at the news broadcast playing on the screen.

Reports across ACDC town indicate that a virus has infected the door comps. Families all across town have been reporting difficulty in opening their doors. Further investigation is being looked into right now. 

"Strange. What would somebody want to do with..uh.. doors?" Blinking a few times Protoman put his hand behind his head. "That and why is this house empty? We would have met somebody if it was inhabited."

"True..." Chaud's eyes snapped open in realization. "Maybe the one responsible is in this house. We must have missed a hatch or door or something...-" Chaud stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Protoman pointing at what seemed to be a floor panel. He fixed his navi with another glare. "Why don't you tell me these things!"

"WHAT!" Protoman cried in defense.

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

Hauling up the floorboard, Chaud peered down into the growing hole. "Somebody definitely came down here. And recently too." Switching his PET light on he set his feet on the staircase in the 'hole'. "There's less dust in here than there is in the house..."

Protoman tried to get a better glance of the passageway as Chaud walked. "Do you think it's World Three?.."

Chaud looked at his PET pensively. "No, Wily's gone and out of the picture. They don't have anymore reason to fight. Plus when you jacked in you would have seen a tell-tale sign of World Three, you know how they are."

"Chaud watch out, there's a light up ahead!"

Sure enough, in the distance Chaud could see lit room. Sneaking his way over the entrance of the room he waited to hear if anybody was in there. Minutes passed and still no sign of human existence. The boy set one foot by the doorpost ready to enter when he heard some voices.

"It's not fair. Why did Shade and Uzu go to get the Myst.data parts tonight? I wanted to go trick or treating with them!" The voice whined. It seemed to be female..

"They'll be back shortly if they don't run into trouble." The other voice was more abrupt and lower.. Possibly male?

"Well if I can't go get candy, then the town will wait until I can!" Huffing the voice whined again. "Do you think they'll be back yet? I'm so booooooored..."

"Why don't we have a little more fun? Let's blow up the other side of ACDC town's door comps neh?"

"Right!" The sentence was drawn out a bit, as if the girl had just noticed something. "Show yourself! You person by the door!"

Chaud stepped out in front of the entrance. "So you're the person causing all this trouble! As an agent and official net battler I have the right to arrest you."

The girl took a step forward in defiance. "I'd like to see you try." She had long black hair that fell to her knees. Her shirt was, yes, black too and cut off just after her shoulders. She wore greenish-cream long pants that puffed out at her ankles. Not to mention that her PET was black also. Jacking her Navi into the system she smirked. "Let's see what you've got!"

"Protoman, jack in!"

The red navi landed on a semi-lit platform. Looking around all he saw was an empty battlefield. Quizzically he turned to the screen that had popped up behind him. "Chaud. Nobody's here."

"Her navi's in there somewhere, I saw her plug her cable into the port!"

Protoman's senses suddenly did a flip. Dodging by milliseconds, he missed getting hit by an energy ball. Looking up he saw what seemed to be a navi with a helmet that had two yellow fins protruding out. Like it's operator it too was almost covered in black, except for the beige cloak it wore. But before Protoman could even active his sword, the navi launched another energy ball. This time hitting it's target straight on.

"Protoman! Get up! Hurry!" Protoman tried to lift his right arm but it felt like lead. Struggling to get up, the other navi taunted him.

"Come on I'm bored. At least TRY to stay alive for 5 minutes! What, are you tired so soon?" It grinned cockily showing off one of it's fangs.

"Get it over with, we have other things to do." The girl seemed impatient.

The net navi wove its hand airily. "Fine. Fine. Take away my fun." With that it launched 7 glowing spheres at poor, poor Protoman who in turn could only stare at them as he desperately tried to get up. An explosion was heard on the screen.

"NOO! PROTOMAN!" Chaud cried as he saw the words 'loging out' on the screen.

The girl snickered. "Not much of an official net battler, are you? Oh well, maybe you should practice more often." Pressing a button on her PET she grinned. "The door's open if you want out."

The boy's face flushed. He ran. He ran all the way back upstairs, all the way to the door, throwing it open and dashed outside not looking back. Defeat did not take to well to Chaud.

Lan and the group had just seen Chaud fly past them. Lan noticing that the door was open jumped in it's path to keep it from closing. Dex rushed over to Lan's side helping him to keep the door from shutting.

Lan looked at the rest of the bunch. "Hurry let's get inside! If Chaud was in here there must have been a reason!"

"Right!" Amazingly, all 6 squeezed through to opening before the door shut completely.

"Now what do we do?" Tory asked as he tried to get out from under Dex's massive ...uh.. mass?

"We search the house from top to bottom!"

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

After, oh let's say half an hour with Lan almost killing himself on the front room staircase, the six friends had searched the dusty abandoned house from 'top to bottom'. (I'm repeating a lot aren't I?) Frustrated they sat on the ground in the 'living room' in a circle.

"We've searched everywhere in this place and still found nothing..." Tory, maybe the most frustrated of them all glared at Lan. "Thanks to your dumb idea."

"Hey, Chaud was in here, there HAS to be-" Before the boy could even finish his sentence the floor planks gave away under him.

Soon five friends were peering down through a hole at what seemed to be a bunch of limbs.

"This is NOT my day... oww."

Dex pumped his fists in the air. "Whoa a secret staircase! Sweet! Let's go check it out!"

"Wait, are you sure it's safe?" Maylu backed away from the 'entrance' a little worried.

"Well Lan fell on it and he's fine."

"Yah, right, just peachy." Lan's voice rang from the hole.

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

"Here we go!"

The group made their way down the winding staircase. It was pretty dark so everybody had their PET lights on. Soon they came to same room Chaud had earlier. Lan, regardless of any danger, jumped into the room. "Ok... " Looking around it just seemed like any normal room, a normal empty room that had lamps and was brightly lit. "This isn't right... Somebody must be here if all these lights are on!"

Dex walked up behind him. "Maybe they left." His voice was a little more than scared.

"Nah, they couldn't have, I mean the door upstairs is the only way out!"

"Correct you are boys!"

All spun around to see a girl leaning on what seemed to be a cabinet.

"So you're the one responsible!" Lan spurted.

"Me? Responsible for what?" She gave them a very sincere look of innocence. "I don't know what you are talking about. I've only been in this room all day."

"You're the one who's infected the door comp! That's why people can't open their doors!" Lan's voice rose. "That why I can't get any candy!"

"Damn straight it was us. What did you think it was World Three!"

This time even the girl turned her head, looking in the direction of the intruding voice, her gaze rested at a computer screen. Stifling a smile she regarded the group. "So who wants to battle me first, eh?"

Lan infuriated grabbed his jack in cord. "You'll be sorry!"

Both teens plugged their navi's into the system. Megaman landed nimbly on the semi-lit platform. He glanced upwards trying to see where the girl's navi had gone. A crackle of energy made him spun around looking into cold red eyes. Megaman flew backwards and slammed onto the floor clutching his chest in pain. The black navi walked up to him and placed its foot on the exact spot that hurt Megaman the most. "You're even weaker than the other one."

Gasping, Megaman tried to pull himself from the navi's foot. "Other one? Lan he must mean Protoman!"

Lan jumped to realization. "That's why he was running out of the house!"

"Running?" Lan turned to look at the girl. "I didn't know he took to losing THAT badly." She cocked him a smile.

"Lan, use a chip! It's the only way to free Megaman!" The boy in mention did exactly what Maylu had instructed.

"Tsk. Why can't anybody think on their own now a days?"

An Area Grab went into the chip slot and a long sword downloaded on Megaman's right arm. A fair distance away he pointed it at the black navi ready to strike.

"Bass, end this." As soon as the words were spoken, the black navi started charging for his final attack.

"Megaman! Get out of there! Megaman!" Megaman pointed the sword upwards. "Not today you don't!" He went into a full out run towards his opponent.

_ Blip _

"Not now.." The girl moaned.

_ Blip Blip _

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath. There was no more time for games.

Before Megaman was halfway across the battle terrain the black navi had jacked out. The blue bomber looked around in amazement trying to figure out what had happened. It was only a few seconds ago that black navi had wanted to turn him into data ribbons.

The girl let out an exasperated sigh as she watched her PET screen. "Looks like they need me.." She turned around and broke out into a run down an even deeper passage way.

"That was... strange..." Lan blinked a few times before he had come to fact that he had 'won'.

The group headed upstairs into the living room of the old house. Tory gave the door a slight push. To his wonder it gave way and opened. "Looks like everything's back to normal guys!"

Lan cheered. He had waited sooo long for this moment. "WAHOO! LET'S GO GET SOME CANDY!"

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

Back at home Lan sat on his bed eating the candy he had collected that night. Looking over at the computer he smiled at Megaman.

"We finally got candy! At the rate tonight was going, I thought I would never get a bite! " Shoving a tootsie pop in his mouth Lan pensively stared at the monitor. "I only wish that you could have some candy too."

The other laughed and put his right hand behind his head. "That's alright. I had a fun time tonight." Eyes going wide at the bag of candy he pointed at a lollipop. "But that one does look very tasty..."

Lan jumped on the bag. "NO! MY CANDY! MINE!"

"Well it's not like I can steal it or anything Lan!" The navi laughed.

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

"You won't be getting away with that."

Looking up, the girl with dark sparkly purple hair sneered. "I don't think you can stop me." Placing her hand on her purple and silver PET she tapped the screen. "Time to get moving!"

The boy on the top balcony of the abandoned factory sneered also. Pulling his beige cap down a little farther over his eyes he gave a sour laugh. "You're not getting out of here. Those bozos might be out of the way, but that won't help you one bit!" Pulling out his PET cord from his red sweater he jacked his navi into the system.

"Uzu. The second floor is all locked down. Plan B won't work now!" The girl took her PET out of her holder and looked at the email. "Shade did you try to by-pass the system?" The other girl with blue and whitish hair shrugged on the PET screen. "I tried everything. Whoever this guy is he's good! Is your navi still in the system? He can unlock it from there, but outside the system it's useless!" The message ended.

The girl had yellow bangs with dark purple hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore a light lavender shirt that had long sleeves and 'bell bottom' cuffs. Her pants wear black jeans that also had the 'bell bottom' shape, though not as long as her sleeves' cuffs. Her brown eyes shone when her PET piped up with a different voice.

"Uzu-Chan I acquired half of a Myst.data part. There's a lock down on the second floor, a navi's up there speeding up the system. Do you want me to interfere?"

With a sly smile she responded to her navi. "Give him hell. Tell Shade to get running and to meet me at sector 1."

"Right!" With that Uzu and her navi parted ways.

Corridor after corridor. It was all starting to repeat. But soon the exits started to look familiar again. Seeing the words Sector 1 spray-painted on the ceiling she made a dash in the corridor to her right while checking behind her just to make sure her adversary wasn't following. She collided into something in the dark, which made her fall back on to the floor. Pulling her self up she saw the boy on the floor as well pushing up his glasses with a very pained look on his face. With nothing more than a gasp she dashed off past him, before he had time to get up. Pulling himself up he watched her retreat down the hallway.

"That girl always keeps me hopping..."

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

Meeting Shade a few more corridors down, they ran to what they remembered to be the exit.

"Uzu, I got the other part of the data. Hope that helps."

"That's good. The plan wasn't a failure. When is Niricko going to get here! We nearly got fried by that Mr. Match dude and she's no where in sight!"

Both girls were forced to stop at the end of the hallway. The build itself had been locked down. The only way to get out was from the outside.

"Damn!" A little beep from her PET made her look at the screen. An email message played.

"Hey Shade and Uzu! I'm breaking you out as we speak. Please do yourselves a favor and back away from the door about 7 meters. Unless you want to be blown up!"

Shade looked at the screen also. "Fire works? Niricko you have style!"

The door to the building blew off in an array of red a yellow and the three girls escaped into the dark.

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

End of Part One...

XxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

Well, there it is, the first part of this long, long, long saga. At the moment, the first three fics are finished and should hold us until Valentine's Day 2006. After that, we dunno. It took us months to finish this one. Oh my stars...

_Keeping in mind that this is our grad year, I hope that these updates will come on time. Next one is Christmas, I think, and don't worry, it's much better. The one after that is even better than the Christmas installment (in Shade's opinion, anyway)._

_I will stop rambling now. It's late, I'm tired, and I need _sleep

_Anyway, goodnight guys! Review Please!_

_Happy Halloween!_

_Only Insanity Rules Here_


End file.
